Hiding Hell
by luvtvnbooks
Summary: So what if Finn hit Meredith because he was jealous of Derek? Who would save her? Will she be okay?     please read and review
1. Chapter 1

So this story is about if Finn abused Meredith. It isn't great but I have fun writing this. I go on holiday this week so won't get updated that often. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Please review. Thanks for reading Emilyxxx

As I sat on the cold floor of my bathroom shaking I tried to think how this had happened. I couldn't picture it. We were Meredith and Finn. We were happy. He said he loved me. He said it more than once. But deep down I knew it's all just a lie. He didn't want me. He wants to compete with Derek. Derek... he should've loved me but he doesn't. Finn is staring at me with cold eyes.

"You tell anyone and I'll do more than slap you got it?" he spat harshly. I nodded. I couldn't speak . The pain was too much, not just the physical pain either. He left me sitting against the wall. I could hear the engine of his car getting further away. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I touched the red patch on my cheek. Thinking how I could cover it up. I heard the door open and dashed to my room.

My only and therefore best idea was makeup. Lots of it. I definitely covered it but I did look a tad orange. Thankfully I wasn't bothered much. George asked if I wanted dinner but I just shook my head. I wasn't up for eating.

The next morning I did the same. It was starting to bruise. I decided I would ask Mark later how long it would last. Izzie looked but didn't say anything. I could feel her eyes on me the whole journey.

"Mer, you been on holiday?" Christina joked. I wasn't in the mood for her at all today. I glared at her and just kept on walking. Everyone kept looking and whispering. It was making it harder to keep my head held high. I was wondering if last night would be a one off. Something in Finns eyes told me it wouldn't.

"Mark" I called weaving through the masses of people. He turned around and gave me his famous smile.

"How long do bruises last?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Depends on how they got it why?" he looked at me closer. I could tell the whole patient wants to know thing wasn't going to work this time.

"A patient slapped me" I muttered while staring at the floor. His eyes widened and he pulled me into an empty on call room.

"Sit". I was totally regretting telling him. Why couldn't I have gone with the other excuse?

"It's fine Mark, I just wanna know how long it will be there for" he looked more unconvinced than he did before. I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Only to realise it hurt. A lot. I gasped and sat up.

"I'll call Derek" he warned.

"You wouldn't" . He nodded and stood up.

"Fine " I huffed. I took off my makeup. He took my face carefully and pressed on the bruises. I winced and he shot me and apologetic look. Five minutes later he stepped back.

"Well big grey, they'll take about a week maybe more. You should really report the guy who hit you; it must have been pretty hard." I nodded and walked out. I would never report Finn. It would mean Derek would know and prove I'm a weak person. Prove my mother right. It might just happen once, I tried to convince myself.

"Hey Meredith, would you mind giving me your opinion on a patient" he said dazzling me with his smile.

"Sure" I replied taking the file. Before long we were laughing and talking like we were best friends. For once I completely forgot about Finn and was happy again.

Once my shift was over I went to the locker room. Finn was standing talking to George. I smiled and waved to Finn. He said goodbye to my friends and walked me to my car.

"Why don't you come over to mine" he whispered in my ear. I swallowed and got into my little car.

"So how was your day, talk to Derek much?"

"It was good I didn't really see much of Derek" I lied hoping he would believe me.

"Funny, I saw him talking to you earlier, looked pretty cosy to me" he hissed really mad now.

"I didn't y-you know I w-wouldn't do that to you" I stammered. He punched me hard and I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I cried and bit my lip. He threw me against the wall.

"You're lying Meredith, I SAW you". Before I knew it I was on the floor and he was kicking me. I shut my eyes and pictured Derek, his McDreamy smile and beautiful eyes. I missed him. Once Finn had finished he calmed down and said he was sorry. He kissed me goodnight. I shakily stood up and made my way to the car. I wanted to get as far away from Finn and run until I couldn't breathe but I knew I couldn't hide from him forever. I drove fast out of the driveway and sped home.

I lay on the couch watching my mum's old surgeries with Alex and Christina until way past midnight. I couldn't sleep.

"Hey Mer, what's up. You haven't spoken in like an hour."Alex asked.

"Nothing I'm fine" he didn't look convinced but let it go.

"Grey, Yang, Karev why do you fools look like you haven't slept" Bailey yelled.

"Um... we haven't "Alex answered looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Your doctors for god's sake you need sleep to save people "she continued to rant in the middle of the hall.

"Stevens and O'Malley pick where you want and Grey, Karev and Yang charting. Go!" she turned and marched to the nurses' station.

"This is your fault" Christina almost screamed at me. I sighed and picked up the charts. At least I could get some sleep later.

"Big grey how's the face?"Mark asked half joking. I looked over his shoulder to see Derek coming over to us. I sent a deathly warning look at Mark. He continued

"You let any more big guys slap you... oh hi Derek" If it was possible to die of embarrassment I would have.

"Meredith what does he mean?" Derek demanded.

" Nothing, a patient got a bit angry and slapped me but it was nothing" Mark was so dead after this.

"Are you okay, can I take a look?"

"Derek you don't get to care, you have Addison".

"Even if I have Addison I still care"

"I'm sorry Derek but it's too much, just leave me alone okay" I snapped. He stared after me.

"Mark if I can't keep an eye o her will you?"

"Oh great, I get to spy on her now" he muttered.

On call rooms aren't the nicest place to sleep but they do for us. I dream of Finn every time I shut my eyes, it scares me. But on call rooms are different; they make me think and dream of Derek. I was peacefully sleeping until

"Meredith, Oh Merry, wake up... MEREDITH!" I woke up to Mark shouting in my face. I jumped and winced touching my ribs. They were still sore. I looked to see if he had noticed. Oh great, another thing to explain.

"Mer? Did he hit you there too?"

"No..um yeah Mark but just leave it" I sighed. Turning over.

"Let me guess your fine" he said sarcastically.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm spying on you for Derek now, he'll forgive me for the Addison thing then."

"Wow Mark Sloan being truthful could ya say it again for the tape" I rolled my eyes not caring he couldn't see that.

"Look why don't I take you home and I won't say anything to Derek if your really are fine"

"Fine" she realised too late she'd just said her favourite word yet again.

"So I kept my part of the deal you keep yours" he said.

"Nope I'm too comfy now" I replied sleepily. He pulled me off the sofa and I landed hard on the floor.

"Ouch, Mark way to go that really hurt "he smirked. He picked me up and sat me on the wooden table and lifted my shirt.

"Which one?"

"Second from the bottom" I was too tired to fight.

"Not broken" he concluded.

"See nothing to worry about" I said proudly.

"It's not broken but it is badly bruised so you might want to be careful. And you should really get it x-rayed". I just gave him a look that said not happening.

"Fine then, night big grey"

"Night Mark".


	2. Either Mark or Alex

So for this story I would really like help picking either Mark or Alex to be with Meredith. I like both but will write for whichever. I feel Derek is used a lot and although I do love him I want to try this differently so can you please go to my poll and vote for the one you think should go out with Meredith. The loser will be a close friend. Thanks Emilyxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith walked down the hall and yet again saw Mark staring at her from behind a file. She was getting sick of it and giggled as she thought of a plan. She paged Derek and Mark to the on call room and stood behind the wall. Derek arrived first and went in. Then Mark came rather quickly towards her with a cheesy grin.

"This is what your missing grey" he said before entering the on call room.

"What... DEREK! I really didn't think you were that kinda guy. You could have just told me" he shouted. The group of nurses walking past were shocked and hurried away gossiping.

"I didn't page you" Derek said slowly.

"I did" said Meredith as she stood at the door trying not to picture Mark and Derek together.

"You both have to stop spying on me. It was just an angry patient and I happened to be in the way. So will you both stop it!"

"Um yeah Mer, but you have been acting kinda strange" Derek mumbled.

"Yeah big grey, all defensive and everything." Mark added. Once both men saw how mad she was getting they quickly left and wandered down the hall. Much to the entertainment of the nurses.

"Hey Mer, wanna come to Joe's" Alex called. She thought about her plans with Finn and decided she needed a little fun with her friends.

"Yeah sure".

An hour later they were sitting round their usual table and were slightly drunk. Meredith went to the bar and was just about to have another drink when Finn walked up to her and smiled sweetly before hissing

"What about our dinner?" he kissed her and pulled her outside.

"Meredith what about OUR DINNER!" he screamed. Her instincts told her to stay where people could see her when he yanked her round the corner behind the bar.

"I thought you loved me"

"I do Finn, I do"

"Really because you love Derek a whole lot more". She couldn't explain but somewhere she had stopped loving Derek and Finn.

"Whatever Finn it's not like you love me either" she regretted the words as soon as she said them.

He pushed her to the ground and her head hit the concrete with a sickening crack. She screamed and this time instead of shutting her eyes and thing of Derek she thought of Mark. It made her feel calmer until she slowly drifted unconscious. He left her there. Cold and alone.

Back in Joe's

"Where the hell is Mer with my drink?" shouted Christina.

"Joe where's Mer she owes us drinks" called Alex.

"She left with the vet an hour ago"

"Hey Alex, wanna get a picture of them together and pin it to the board, that would send McDreamy up the wall"

"Yeah sure". Christina and Alex went outside and walked about until Christina saw something by the back door.

"Meredith" gasped Christina.

"Alex get McDreamy and McSteamy NOW!"

Go cliffhanger! Well should be last update until i go on hols 2morrow then the day after I'm back school on the 18th Don't own anything. Please send nice reviewsxxxx emilyxxx thanks for the previous reviews that showed an interest and picked Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but I was on holiday now my teachers are feeling the need to pile up the essays, not fun. I don't own GA or anything other than the storyline. Please review it inspires me any ideas as well. Emily

"Alex what is it?"

"It's Mer just come". Both men sobered up and followed him outside to the side street at Joe's. There they saw a lifeless Meredith and Christina standing over her not able to move. They ran over. Mark felt her weak pulse and sighed. He told Derek to help him carry inside the hospital they put her on a bed and paged Bailey. Mark was the least drunk and started checking her injuries.

"What the hell"

"Bailey, help" he ordered. They worked together and with the help of Alex began treating her.

"Her arms broken page Torres"

"These cuts will need stitching"

"She must have hit her head but it doesn't look too bad" Alex concluded.

Callie gasped as she saw Meredith.

"Callie she broke her arm" Alex explained.

She sent for and x-ray and CT scan.

Derek stood at the end of the bed watching the girl he once and probably still loved. He felt so helpless.

"Derek let's go get a coffee"

"Mark do you think she'll be okay"

"Yeah, she's tough remember" he said looking at her.

One hour later

Meredith sat up and winced.

"Hey you won't want to do that so fast" Mark advised her. He had spent the last hour sitting with her. Derek left knowing Meredith wouldn't want him there.

"Hi" she said surprised at her own cheeriness.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She shuddered at the memory.

"I take it that's a yes, look Meredith you shouldn't live on your own for a while so you can come stay with me".

"I have Alex, Izzie, George and Christina" she protested.

"They work longer hours and have their own problems, plus I live in a hotel" he grinned.

"Fine" she huffed. She had never stayed at a hotel before, it sounded fun.

"How you feeling?"

"Like a guy threw me into a wall".

"Yeah well, that's what I was expecting, but more detail please considering I'm your doctor"

"My arm head and face hurt"

"Okay, I can give you a little more pain relief" he told her.

"So I'm staying with you?". Mark nodded and her meds started kicking in and put her into a dream filled sleep.

So not much but all I could manage. Please check out my other story Surprise there are NO reviews, I would aprechiate even a small thing,(anything!) thanks for reading this. Emily next chapter more mer n mark.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still here, I was typing up an essay and felt like writing more. Sorry its been so long. Dont own anything.

Meredith sat on the black leather sofa that belonged to Mark. She nearly died when she saw his apartment. It was fit for a king but she wasn't going to satisfy him by telling him that. She was bored and couldn't go back to work for another two weeks. Just as she thought she was going out of her mind the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oh, hey Mer"

"Hi, Mark"

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"Because you phoned"

"Mer..."

"Okay, I get it but I'm so bored" she whined. She scowled as she heard Mark struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry, you'll be back in two weeks Mer. I'm sure you can last that long"

"No I won't, I'll die if I have to sit here for that long. Can't I just come see everyone?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't want anyone dying but no Mer. You're not even supposed to be out of bed. You've still got a ton of stitches in. You're lucky to be even out of hospital" he reminded her.

"It's not fair"

"Enough whining or else I'll have you admitted again so fast you won't even know what's happened"

"Why did you phone"

"Just to check you're okay". Mer smiled.

"I am thank you"

"Well you know me; just didn't want any more work to do. I'm still your doctor so..." he said teasingly.

"If you're up to it then maybe Christina can come over"

"Cool"

"Okay, get to bed and I'll check on you later". She hung up and walked slowly to the spare room. Mark wasn't usually someone to worry but he did always care for his patients, and as he kept reminding Meredith she was still one of his. Even though she wasn't in hospital she was still being monitored from home as Mark called it. He _said "as long as you've still got a chart you're a patient, under MY orders" _with an evil grin.

Meredith still felt rubbish. Everything ached but she wasn't about to tell Mark that. She got comfy and slipped into a dream filled sleep.

When she woke up she felt a heavy weight on the bed. She forced her eyes to open and rolled over. Groaning and regretting the decision when she felt the pain. She figured she'd been tossing and turning dreaming about Finn.

"Mer?" Mark asked worriedly.

"hmmn?"

"Are you okay, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere" she mumbled

"Okay, I'll be back in a second". He left and Meredith finally felt a bit more awake. She could hear him talking on the pone but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Hey,"

"Who were you on the phone to?"

"It doesn't matter" She immediately became suspicious

"Really it doesn't matter". There was a loud knock at the door. Mark left to answer it.

"Hey Derek" Meredith shot out of bed, try not to cry in pain. Mark came back and said

"Pain relief" as if she was suppose to have known that. He picked up her left arm and told her to turn away. She bit her lip as he expertly put the needle in her arm.

"Why is Derek here?"

"I didn't want to leave you"

"It wasn't that bad, plus there are more people than Derek Shepherd that you could've called" she stated a bit angrily.

"He cared about you Mer" he said softly trying to calm her down.

"Cared, he used to care" she was getting sleepy now and Mark was hoping she would fall asleep from it.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I changed it then you changed it back!" he looked desperately at her.

"I'm okay, just really sore" she answered truthfully.

"You could have told me before you know" he said whilst reaching out for her hand.

"Yeah, but I'm Meredith Grey. I can handle it" she said stubbornly.

"I know you can but everyone needs help now and again"

She looked at him from under her eyelashes and smiled.

"Promise you won't keep anything from me. I'm a doctor Mer, I help people"

"Promise"

They smiled at each other before Meredith realised Derek was still there.

"You better get rid of your friend"

"Okay, I'll just say bye". Mark came back a few minutes later.

"He's worried about you, he thinks I made the wrong decision in letting you come home"

"No Mark, I would rather be here than in some hospital. With interns looking at me all the time.

"Good, I've got everything here now anyway. Do you want me to call Christina?"

"Tired" she said drifting to sleep. Mark let go of her hand and turned off the light before lying down next to her.

Can just picture mark saying that. Sorry its short. And soppy but ... PLEASE REVIEW Emilyxxxx


End file.
